The Great Quest To Equestria
by Maxis122
Summary: Prepare to embark on a journey where two people, one from Russia and the other from England - travel about the globe in search of a way to get to the magical land of Equestria. Be warned though, this is no ordinary journey and will change what you think about the world forever. Written as a humorous story in a world that does not make any sense.


_When creating a story, one must first think of a idea. Then they must develop this idea into a world. This world must then be populated with characters. These characters are what makes the story go on. When all of this is done and developed in the right way, people will continue to read and enjoy your story. Because they can relate to the characters, they can feel for the characters. They can even love the characters - and that is what makes a story._

_And with characters, comes hero's and villains. Where they are locked in a battle of good and evil. Where the stronger of the sides will prevail in the end. But, others just want to fall in love, or find the ones that they care for._

_All of these things are important. But this story is different. Different in some good ways, and in some bad ways. But that doesn't make it a good or bad story. It just gives it a new flavor, compared to what you would normally get._

Twilight then raised her eyebrow to the last sentence.

"New flavor?" She questioned as she floated the book closer to her face. Shrugging, she then restored it to its original place and turned to the window. Most day's, it would be sunny. Because the weather team would clear the sky, and then go do whatever they wanted to do. But today, they had left it alone. Allowing the clouds to build up into a storm.

A glimmer off something then caught Twilight's attention. Twilight turned her head to it and then stared at it for a few seconds. What was that? Outside, stood something. Something that didn't belong in this world. It then turned its head so it could see Twilight. A sudden shiver came across Twilight as she looked at this thing. Then, she knew what it was. It was a-

**This is the moment, in most stories, when a random human appears. But no, not this time. You see - the human world in this story is, well, nothing like the one we live in. Yes, the continents are the same and most things work in the same way. But you know the famous phrase "Nothing is impossible, if you believe", that applies in this world. No, seriously. I mean anything is possible.**

**Has anyone really been far even as decided to use even go want to do look more like? No? Then I guess this story is about to get even weirder.**

**Let's add this up - world that like ours but anything can happen. Therefore - that would be the perfect place to start our story. Right!**

* * *

**Maxis122 and Stonedcookie presents...**

**The Great Quest to Equestria**

Written by Maxis122

Edited and Co-Written by stonedcookie

* * *

One day, Mark was doing something(rofl). Something that was taking his full attention (he was fapping or whatever). THEN! He had a sudden feeling that made him want to check his email. He couldn't really describe the feel, but it controlled him (in a way). So, when he went on his email, he found that there was a certain message that was different from the rest - it was unread ZOMG

Anywhore, he clicked on the email to find that it was from Paypal. This was odd, because he rarely got emails from this strange and mysterious place. At least it wasn't from 4chan or the FBI. So, he read the email. …. SHIT HAPPENS

He finds that the email says that he has won some onimas (keep that) competition that means he has won one million pounds (even though he lives in Russia -.-). He then goes to his paypal to see if this is the real deal - for all he knew it could just be some troll. I hate trolls :|

But when he did go on his paypal - it was real. Clearly marked on the page was the transition of one million pounds into his account. Stunned for a moment of a moment, Mark had to figure out if this was legit or just a dream. So, he had the sudden urge to fap but he instead thought to jump out of the window - that stops dreams right?

But then he considered a more subtle approach to his problem( ). He didn't want to be a pile of mustard for the clearer to get rid of tomorrow morning. Plus he was way too cool for that. So, instead - he hit his head on the bike. Then - nothing happened. Well, except for the headache that he got and the slight amnesia he received. But it was worth it. :3

"What now" he thought as he stared at the screen, which claimed that he was somewhat rich. £

"GO TO ENGLAND!" He shouted as he suddenly ran out of the building. No one really noticed his sudden absence as he was gone in ten seconds flat. But, that's Mark. ;D

* * *

Within an hour he was at some kind of airport, somewhere. There were planes going all over the place and world. America, Australia, New Jersey - wait?! New Jersey! NOOOOOOOOOOO

But there was one plane leaving for the great islands on England. So he flew over to the checkout and somehow got a ticket or a pass or whatever you get to get on a plane. I don't know. I've been in my country my entire life.

Within another few minutes he somehow made it onto a plane. Then the plane shot into the sky and headed itself for England.

"Phew..." Mark huffed as he sat in his seat. For some reason he was one of the few people on the plane. He didn't care though as he turned his attention to his Ipod. The music on there was, well - music I suppose?

He didn't even realise that ahead of him there was a fight between a ninja and a FBI agent. But who would have cared anyway. Ninja's are boring half the time - and anyway his name was foot. The FBI Agent's are overused. Simple. Foot then kicked the FBI agent, called Chin, out of the window. He died in the turbine, well - everyone thought that because it sounded like he got chopped into sushi. If you know what I mean :P.

The ninja then sat next to Mark and gave him a look. Not that look, just a "mess with me and my foot is going to kill you". Or something along those lines.

"Hi?" Mark said nervously as he saw the badly patched window that was sucking the oxygen out of the plane.

"SHUUUUU!" Foot hissed in his deep ninja accent. If that even exists.

"Ok..." Mark then turned his attention back to his Ipod touch, which had no screen and was now running out of battery. Why didn't he charge it? Meh, he'd been using it for the last few hours.

"MY NAME IS FOOT!" Foot announced to the entire plane. Someone then died and flew out of the plane.

"My name is Mark :D" Mark replied happily, as he would rather stay on the right side of this crazy ninja.

"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOU NAME" Foot yelled at Mark. His face resembled something of a internet meme. Can't remember which one though.

"Well, no one asked you either " Mark replied smugly, with a trollface.

"SMART! LIKE BACON! I LIKE YOU!" Foot shouted as he embraced Mark and kissed him. This is getting weird, but the plane was landing. So that meant that Mark could get away from Foot.

* * *

One hour passed from Mark being safely on a plane to mark being pursued by a crazy handsome ninja; even though you can't see their faces. He found a taxi and told the taxi driver to step on it. The ninja did the same thing, except he said "FOLLOW THAT OTHER TAXI!".

"Which one?" The taxi driver said with a trollface.

"MOTHER OF GOD! THAT ONE!" pointing at the only other taxi.

"RIGHT!" The car suddenly sped up and the chase was on. Looking behind, Mark could see the insane group behind him. What now? He was in quite a pickle - as they say. Funnily enough though - the taxi driver was also a famous criminal. And this one was the best at running away. :3

Well, running away wouldn't fully cover what he was doing. It was more like him getting in front, turning the car to face the other - and then shooting it. Simple really. This went on for the best part of an hour until Foot just gave up.

"That was intense" Mark breathed as he looked to where the chasing car used to be.

"THAT WILL BE ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS!" said the driver.

"Buck you, were in the UK" And so he gave him sixty points and got out of the car. He then found that he was outside the house that he was searching for. Somehow he found it, I would question why but that would break the morale of the story.

Anyway! He walked inside the house through the doggy door, which existed for some reason. Even though the only animal in the house was a Guinea Pig. There, now - he was greeted by the smell of something nice. Something sweet - PANCAKES :DDD!

Sprinting into the kitchen he found a fifteen year old person cooking pancakes. He then turned around calmly, only to toss the pancake up in a less calm manner. With a slight yelp he caught the pancake in mid air, LIKE A BOSS.

"WHO THE FIRETRUCK ARE YOU?" the boy shouted as he stumbled back.

"Don't you recognize my voice?" Mark said. Processing...

"I know you!" the boy realised as he processed the familiar voice - who he soon remembered who it was. "You're Mark, IRL!"

"Sure am :)!" He replied with a happy rape smile. XD

"DA FUQ?!" the boy recoiled back at the sudden face, but laughed it off.

"Hey, after we have eaten pancakes - do you want to come on an adventure with me?" Mark asked. An adventure? This is a great idea!

"Where are you planning to go?" Max asked as he served the pancakes up on the plates.

"TO 'MURICA!" Mark shouted in a booming voice. Max thought about it for a moment. If he went on an adventure - he would finally leave the country for once. But if he stayed here, nothing would happen. Hard decision.

"TO 'MURICA!" Max agreed as he put his fist the air. And so, it was set in stone. The two ate their pancakes and set out to begin their journey. First off, they needed a way to get to an airport. Problem was, the nearest one was at least a hour or two away. But this was no problem - as Max had a tricycle that he had been saving for a special occasion like this. AND THIS WAS REALLY SPECIAL. :3

And so they left, they flew of the house and they did backflips and landed. John Freeman was driving the tricycle as it had a rocket engine on it. They needed to go real fast, like sonic, in order to get to the airport on time. But then, an officer was standing by the road and wanted to give them a ticket, but he didn't because he was a frog.

"I CAN'T GIVE YOU MY LICENCE OFFICER!" John Freeman said.

"And why not?" Asked the officer.

"Because you are a headcrab zombie!" And so he shot the officer in the head and drove away thinking "My brother is in trouble there!", so he drove faster.

Funnily enough, within the next few seconds they arrived at the airport. The plane was going to leave soon so they didn't have much time to say goodbye to John Freeman.

"Good luck finding your brother" Max called after John Freeman as the two then spasmed into the airport. They then got the tickets and rocketed onto the plane.

Finally, they were able to relax. After all this time they were able to have a quick break before being hit by America. Sighing, Max looked out of the window at the world that was getting further away from him. He shrugged and looked back inside the plane.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?" asked Max.

"Yeah, I was chased by this crazy ninja, called Foot" Mark replied as he took a sip of his drink.

"WHO CALLED MY NAME?!" Shouted some guy at the front of the plane.

"What the brown, how did he get on the same plane as us?" Mark hissed as he ducked his head down.

"I don't know, was he following you?" Max asked as he quickly looked at the ninja.

"Well, yes and no" Mark admitted as he hid a little more.

"Wait, what?" Max huffed as he looked down at the afraid friend that he had.

"There was another guy fighting him, FBI I think" Mark explained.

"FBI are really overused, why couldn't he had been SAS or IMF?" Max asked.

"Because the FBI want him, that's why!" Mark stated. Max shrugged and then looked back out of the window.

"Please sir, calm down" The flight attendant said as she tried to calm the furious ninja down.

"BUT SOMEONE CALLED ME! I MUST FIND HIM!" Foot yelled as he stood up and searched the immediate area the plane.

"How do you know that it was a he?" Asked a random person on the plane. Foot shot an evil look at the random person, who then proceeded to shit their pants.

"WHO ELSE DARES TO CHALLENGE THE MIGHTY-" Foot began before he suddenly stopped and fell back into his seat. Everyone turned their attention to the flight attendant who was holding a taser.

"Anyone care for a drink?" She asked as she held the taser to her head. She then proceeded to taze herself and fall back. The taser then landed on someone else and caused them to be tasered. For a moment everyone went silent as they looked at each other.

"The hell was that?!" Someone called from the the back of the plane.

"Is that Moe?" Max asked under his breath as the plane then hit the ground. The plane had stopped and the door opened. Normally this would be the point where the flight attendant would tell us to get off. But she was unconscious. So, everyone took the hint that they would need get off by themselves.

Soon, Mark and Max were outside, in the magical land of GERMANY. For a moment, they thought that they really were in Germany, but then they realized that it was just a sign saying - "Germany is best country". Strange, but true - in a way.

The two then walked out of the airport to find themselves in the space of America. It was boring as there was only cars and people there. The buildings looked interesting but they were too tall to look at. So, all of their attention was focused on the giant bear that was attacking the city.

"So, this is America" Max said as he looked around, completely oblivious to the bear attacking.

"Yeah, what now?" Mark asked, as he too ignored the bear.

"Bronycon?" Max suggested, pointing at the giant sign saying that Bronycon was here.

"Yeah" Mark agreed. Mark and Max then found another problem - they had no idea where it was!. So they walked over to a burning person who seemed to know the area - as they were running around it.

"Do you know where Bronycon is?" Mark asked the burning man.

"Sure, just go down that street and turn left at the third left" the burning man said calmly, pointing at the street in question.

"Cool, thanks!" Max replied as he walked in the direction. Unfortunately the burning man was too busy being dead to reply to Max's thanks, but ate his donuts anyway. And so, the two walked down the street as they searched for the place where the convention was held.

Within a couple of short violent minutes they found themselves at the front door to Bronycon. For some reason this building wasn't burning. Which was good, but weird. Since the tower beside it had just fallen over and taken out half the cities business departments.

Inside was a calm collection of people, walking around aimlessly and talking to each other. The atmosphere instantly changed from chaotic to peaceful, as the smell of ash was no longer in the air. Looking around, many things could been seen. Well, many people that was. Selling things and throwing things. And even some people were attempting to fly - well, sort of. You could roughly compare them to Scootaloo but that was out of the question.

"So, what do?" Max asked as he looked around the new, alien area.

"Rape" Mark replied with a grin stretching across his face as he said that.

"Mark, this isn't 4chan" Max smiled gently as he observed the place. "Hey, isn't that TheLivingTombstone?" Max asked as he pointed at a figure.

"Well, that's his rape face" Mark pointed out as the figure turned around to reveal the famous face that we could all remember.

"Right..." Max mumbled as he avoided eye contact.

Tombstone then jumped on top of a table and proceeded to do the famous Tombstone dance. A few people joined him in the process. Soon, he was joined on the table by Mic The Microphone, who then pulled a microphone out of nowhere. He then began to sing some kind of song on the spot, with Tombstone using his mixer pad to make a instant remix of it. Within a minute, the internet was aware of this happening and many other people came out of nowhere and joined in. Silviahound, Aviators, Alex S, and a bunch of other musical people joined in and began to create one of the most epic collaborations ever!

The sheer awesomeness of this event began to melt the eyes and ears of the inferior people outside, who were not bronies. The ones who were inside were being wubed by the epicness of the actual event. Who knew that Tombstone's dancing could cause all of this? I didn't. With wubs and sound waves booming from every loudspeaker around, everyone could hear what was going on. Everyone.

"Well that escalated quickly" Max said, holding a glass of water in his hand.

"You don't say!" Mark replied with a face that Nicolas Cage would be proud of. That's it, my boy!

"What now? Because so far all we have done is walked in and seen some people make a collab" Max asked as he continued to watch the ever increasing group of musicians.

"I have no idea!" Mark replied in a cheerful tone. Max raised an eyebrow to Marks statement. But then looked back at the crowd to see that some kind of new event was going on. Unfortunately, this cause more and more people to crowd into the building - leaving barely any room left for others.

"This is somewhat boring" Max huffed as he continuously got pushed by people who were running inside.

"What?! this is Bronycon! How is this boring?" Mark asked as he proudly observed the insanity that was building on the inside.

"Well, this is madness!" Max shouted, only to be find himself come face to face with a familiar man. But this was impossible, right? Buck that, this world has no impossibilities.

"Madness?" the man asked.

"Crap, run!" Max shouted as he turned and ran. Mark waited as he had no idea what was wrong with Max, but soon he realised what had happened.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" the man shouted as he heel kicked where Max was. There was a pause as everyone looked at the man in confusion.

"No - THIS IS BRONYCON!" everyone shouted as they tackled the man to the ground, crushing him in the love and tolerance. Mark then found Max outside, curled up in a ball of fright.

"It's ok, we love and tolerated the shit out of that guy. Well, they did" Mark explained as he looked back to see the mans arm fly in the air, followed by a stream of red liquid spraying out of the center of where the hoard was standing. Shrugging he turned back to Max to see that he had gotten back on his feet.

"Well, this trip has been eventful, so far we have caused two people to die and two planes to crash" Max summed up as he looked back at the burning street.

"Yeah, that sums it up so far" Mark agreed. An idea then sprung to Max's mind as he looked to the sky.

"LET'S GO TO EQUESTRIA!" Max yelled as he put his fist in the air.

"But how?" Mark asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked" Max said with a smirk. "You see, Germany isn't called the Magical Land of Germany for shits and giggles"

"It isn't?" Mark questioned.

"No, its actually got a secret dungeon which has several levels. Each one has a different boss that you have to defeat - and when you get to the bottom, you find the fourth wall!" Max explained.

"What do we do then?" Mark asked intently.

"Then, we must break the wall and walk through it" Max answered.

"Just like that?" Mark asked as he thought about how simple that step was.

"Well, actually it's not simple. Because we all know that the fourth wall cannot be physically broken" Max explained.

"So, how does one break the fourth wall?" Mark asked.

"One does not simply break the fourth wall" Max smirked as he then began to walk back to the airport. The two then returned to the airport and got two tickets to Germany. The Magical Land of Germany - of course.

As the two flew onto the plane they noticed a figure following them since Bronycon. They didn't take notice of him as the were too busy talking about Germany and stuff. Once they had boarded the plane they relaxed again. It wouldn't be long until they could get to the temple.

A sudden chill rode up the spine of Mark as he had a sudden urge to look behind his seat. He had a feeling that someone was watching him. He glanced back and noticed that the ninja was there.

"Crap" Mark moaned.

"What is it now?" Max ask as he turned his attention away from his phone.

"The ninja, he's back" Mark whispered.

"Really, Fo-" Max began before being cut off by Mark.

"Don't say his name!" Mark hissed as he put a hand to Max's mouth. "He'll hear you!"

"Alright!" Max spat back as he avoided looking back at the ninja.

"We just need to get to Germany, get off this plane and get to the temple" Mark rushed. And so, that's exactly what happened. After a rather silent journey to Germany and a frantic dash of the plane - the two then found a place to stop and eat. As they hadn't eaten for the last couple of hours. After the short stop and the occasional look around for the ninja - they began to walk through the forest.

The forest was quiet, too quiet. There was a lack of chirping birds and random bushes rustling. This could only mean two things, either that Mother Nature had moved out - or they were getting close to the temple. Both seemed to fit the bill, so they pushed on.

Then, they heard a bush rustle. What could this mean? Anything - but they both knew what was going to happen next as their vision suddenly started to fade until it was gone completely and fainted. After some time, the two started wake up and slowly regaining their vision, they saw themselves in some kind of battle zone - which was actually the same place. In front of them was a green creature, familiar. So familiar that Max said the name of this creature under his breath.

"Venusaur" Max mumbled as he looked at the intimidated creature.

"What now?" Mark asked as he looked at the creature too.

"This!" Max shouted as he spontaneously produced a red ball from his bag. It then got bigger and Max threw it in the air. "GO CYNDAQUIL!" The ball the spat out a flash of white light to reveal a smaller creature, which had a flame on its back.

"Hahaha!" Venusaur laughed as it looked at the smaller creature. "I mean, Venusaur"

"Bad move" Max smirked as he pointed at the Venusaur. "Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!" Cyndaquil then opened its mouth and shot a stream of red hot fire at the arrogant Venusaur. Within a second Venusaur combusted, leaving a small pile of well cooked steaks behind.

"Did you just cook that pokemon?" Mark asked as he tilted his head, looking at the cooked steaks.

"Hungry?" Max asked back. "Good job Cyndaquil!" Max said as he returned the Cyndaquil to its ball. Which was then put back in Max's bag.

"Not really" Mark answered as they walked past the steaks.

"Almost there now, I can feel it" Max announced as he knelt down and felt the ground below. The reason he could feel it was because he was standing on temple, feeling the rock on the ground.

"There it is..." Mark began as he stared at the entrance to the mighty temple.

"The entrance to the temple of the fourth wall" Max breathed as he observed. I can't really figure out what was so breathtaking about a blue phone box. Oh, wait.

The two then walked over to the box and knocked on the door. Then they heard an unlocking sound and the door opened to reveal a set of stone stairs, leading into the depths of the earth. Max then whipped out a fedora and placed it on his head. Shrugging at the unexpected, the two then walked down the stairs. It was pitch black as they began to descend - so Max grabbed his phone and turned the light on.

"How much further?" Mark asked as he coughed from the dust.

"Not long now, I think" Max said as he coughed too. The dust was probably thousands of years old for all they knew. Waiting down here to be undisturbed by the presence of two people. But how did it know that the first two people to come down here would come at the same time? Beats me.

Anyhow, the two then found the bottom of the stairs. It was just as dark as the rest of the temple, even though pitch black is the darkest you can get. It just seemed to be that little bit darker, then again the phone did run out of battery at that moment. Leaving them in total darkness.

"We are in total darkness, what do?" Max asked.

"Rape" Mark replied calmly. Max then shot forward in fright and caused a pressure plate to go off. This then caused flames to appear in the pool of liquid surrounding the room, illuminating the entire room. Then, bars fell down behind them, causing them to be trapped. The two looked over their shoulder to see this happening and then immediately turned back around.

"I guess the bosses begin here" Max stated as he looked around the long hall.

"I think you're right" Mark gulped as he then began to walk forward. Just ahead of them, there was a statue, in the shape of a skull made of some kind of rare material. Diamond, crystal? It could be anything, but it was pretty :3. They approached the statue, looking at its shining glory. Was this the first boss? Was it a test?

"Do we take it?" Max asked as he prodded it. Mark looked around, looking for any signs that could result in the two of them being murdered in any way. After agreeing with himself that nothing could go wrong, he grabbed the statue.

"I don't see why not" Mark said as he lifted it from it's stand. The ground then began to rumble as the stand began to descend into the ground. If this isn't familiar.

"It's a trap!" Max blurted out as he dashed forward. Mark was close behind him as the ceiling of the previous room collapsed, which then lead to a giant boulder falling down. This then began to chase the two down the hallway. The boulder was gaining momentum as the two ran at full speed toward the end of the hallway. Then, as they tried to run even faster, the door at the end began to lower.

Mark then dashed ahead and slid underneath the door, whereas Max tripped a little, slowing him down. But when he regained his balance he too slid under the almost closed door. Then, Max noticed that something was missing. He put his hand to his head to feel that his fedora was gone. Quickly, he put his hand under the closing door and grabbed his hat back.

"That was close, I mean, really close!" Mark panted as he regained his breath.

"Yeah, too close for comfort" Max agreed as he stood up and looked around. They were now at another set of stairs, but this one seemed to spiral downwards. After the two had recovered they then began to descend the stairs, slowly. There's not much I can say about the stairs, because they were just stairs. So, sorry - no giant description about the stairs here,

When they got to the bottom of these stairs they walked into the next room. This one was lit by similar flames, like in the last chamber. It's walls were covered in moss and the area seemed to be reflecting some shapes. They were curves of some kind, they soon discovered where they came from as they then stepped forward and fell into the water covering the floor. There was about a meter of water, it was a little murky and it had various objects aimlessly floating around in it. Like boxes, cabinets and BARRELS! Max had the sudden urge to grab one of the barrels and throw it away, but he restrained himself.

The two then began to slowly walk through the water, moving through the maze that began to appear. Whether or not this was safe was no problem for the duo, as they were pretty much fearless from what they had seen. The maze seemed to go on forever, even though they had only been in it for about five minutes. Plus it wasn't really a maze, it was just a few turns, with some doors on the sides. The scene seemed to remind the two of something, but they couldn't really put their fingers on it.

It was then when Mark noticed something, more like a sound. A splashing sound that was getting louder as they moved along. But the thing was, the sound was coming from behind them. Max then peeked behind him and looked into the abyss. He stopped for a moment and put a hand on Mark's shoulder. Then both of them then stopped and looked back.

Then the splashing came into view, something was causing the water to splash and it was heading towards the duo. Without hesitation the two then began to run away from this splashing.

"Why? Why did it have to be that thing!" Max cried as he moved as quickly as he could through the water.

"There! A way out!" Mark pointed out as they came into the final stretch of the hallway. With the water monster just on the edge of their heels they continued to move at blistering speeds through the water. Then they jumped up onto the platform and waited. The splashing stopped and they were safe, well - kind of safe. At least that was that room over with. But what could be next?

Mark and Max then began their dark descent down the stairs, which lead them to the next room. This room was lit normally this time, so there wasn't anything that made the two uncomfortable like the water before. Or the water monster in the water.

The room was large, at the end of the room was a giant pool, and past that there was the exit door. But this door was locked with a key of some kind, or at least that's what the giant padlock suggested. Cautiously the two walked into the room, being careful where they stepped. Then, the door shut behind them, locking them in. Right about now would be another perfect opportunity to say "ITS A TRAP!", but we've used that already.

When the two were in the middle of the room they began to hear something. Something that sounded like a tune, almost catchy. It then sounded like there was some kind of singer singing along with the tune. Some kind of person that I should know about, every time I go about my business on the internet. That song...

Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

The both of them looked over to the source of the singing, and the sound, to soon find out who was singing. It was none other than : RICK!

_...stuff happens... Problem?_

"The key must be huge, judging by that padlock. Where do you think it might be?" Max asked, as he was staring at the lock, thinking of where a key as massive as a great white shark could be in this not-so-big room. Meanwhile, Mark was checking every corner of the room to hopefully find a secret pressure plate, a fake block of stone that might reveal a hidden passage or a little box with something in it, anything would do.

"Well...I didn't find anything. Our last option is that pool of water over there" Mark said, as he pointed to the pool. The two then proceeded to walk towards the pool.

The pool was deep and due to the lighting, you couldn't see the bottom. The water was probably cold and dirty too - who knows how long it has been there.

"Hey, have you noticed that there's water in (almost) every room that we've been to?" Mark said while thinking that there might be a connection. "It's like there's a connection of some sort...might be just a coincidence though" he continued.

"Now that you mention it - yeah, there might be a connection. I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that it might be because these wall and ceilings have cracks in them and the water maybe, just maybe found a way to get through them from the rooms above" Max said sarcastically as he pointed to a crack on the ceiling out of which water was dripping into the pool.

"Oh...anyway, about that pool. One of us need to dive in and check what's down there" Mark suggested. Mark wasn't very good at holding his breath or even opening his eyes underwater. Making Max the one to go. Max, on the other hand, could open his eyes underwater, probably could hold his breath for a long time.

"Max, I have a confession to make: I can't open my eyes underwater, neither can I hold my breath for very long. Can you go first? I mean I can try, but I don't think I'll get very far..." Mark continued, as he looked at Max with a :\ face.

Max, with a face turned to Mark and said: "Really?" He knew that he had no choice, but to dive in and explore the mysterious wonders underwater. "Fine - He started, I'll do it". His face then changed from a frown to a gentle smile.

He then walked over to the rather inviting pool, plus - he had no idea how deep it was. He was ready to dive in, but then he thought he should be a little more subtle. So, he placed his foot in the water and leaned forward. His foot seemed to show him that this was rather deep - so he fell right in. Suddenly he was fully submerged in the water.

He began to sink down as he opened his eyes to look around. It was clear, but very deep. Making him see only two feet in front of him. Within a few seconds his feet landed on the floor of the pool. His breath was running out, but he didn't give a damn. He quickly looked around the floor, in search of this key. Then, a glimmer of the metal key caught his eye. So he dove down and grabbed the key.

A sudden flashback to a song began to play in his head: '_you're the best around, nothing's ever gonna keep you down_' and he saw a number above his head - 42. MOTHER OF GOD! Was this the meaning of life? Screw that, the tune then changed to a rather familiar tune from a game that he played when he was young. Then the number five flashed above his head. DAMN YOU SONIC GAMES!

Max frantically swam up as he watched the number get lower and lower, with the song blasting in his head. His swimming got faster and faster as he began to see the light...

...of the room that he was in. Time was running out and fast. The number then hit one and he was almost able to touch the surface. Then it hit zero and he felt a hand grabbing him and pulling him out of the water.

"That was intense" Max said as he turned over onto his back, gasping for air.

"I think we could say that was..." Mark began as he put some sunglasses on. "...a final countdown"

**YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Then there was an explosion from behind Mark as he stood up and in a epic way. I would question about where the heck the 'YEAH!' came from. But, whatever - it was cool.

Now, with the key in hand, the two could continue on their journey. Then Steam popped up and exploded, breaking the lock and letting them through. Max's eye twitched as he held the key in his hand. Did he go through all of that just for that to happen?

"Problem? Then come to my lair" echoed a voice from the door. Had we been trolled? If so, then what by? Everything was becoming very vague and very weird. If that even made sense, they decided to continue their journey.

The two walked through the new doorway and began to descend down the next set of stairs. Whatever was at the bottom was sure to be big, mainly because this was the biggest set of stairs in which they had been walking down. But in about a minute they came to the bottom, where they were presented with a giant room.

This room had a path to the middle, which was a circular floor. This was surrounded by, what seemed to be water. There were a series of pillars around the edge of the room and there was a door at the other end of the room. Unfortunately the door had no path leading to it, hence making it impossible to just walk over to it. The path was unstable when the two began to walk across it. When the two got into the middle of the circular floor the path that they had been walking on sunk into the liquid, disappearing from sight.

For a moment the two were left in the middle of a room, with no way out. They then heard a evil like laugh come from some where. But the room was still empty. The two stood back to back as they looked at the room begin to circle. They then noticed that it was the floor that was turning, for some reason. Then, the liquid began to drain - leaving a giant pit around them, instead of water.

Now they were vulnerable for an attack, as they couldn't dive into the water and hide. And if they were to dive now, they would fall to their death. The floor stopped rotating and fixed itself in place. Looking around, Mark and Max tried to figure out what was going to happen next.


End file.
